ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceMoonCloud
Archived I archived your talk i hope you like it. 23:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Text Bubble I noticed your messages to sevral people about text bubbles. The text bubble goes on a template page. 23:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) do this and the template page is automatically made TreeOfMight. 00:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, i am happy to help. Might I just say..... THAT ARCHIVE PICTURE IS SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME!!!! But it doesn't have Raditz!!!! So it's only kinda Syper-Special-Awesome. :P Don't we find pretty much everything on Deviantart? XP What up? OMG UR PAGE IS ARCHIVED! AND GORGEOUS! :D *FALLS OVER, AKWARDLY GETS BACK UP* Ok, Im glad that you like my idea, then! I promise to update the story as much as I can, because as arrogant as I sound right now, the story is REALLY good! xD And it ends... I CANT SAY xD I cant wait to start reading all your stories. Im glad that you want to be true friends with me too :) Its fun on the wiki, but its even more funner when you become true, real friends :D I cant wait to get dat email! AHHH! Ive never had a bud from the West Coast before. :3 Anyways, Im also getting a new phone soon. If we have similar plans, would you like to start TxTing with me? :P I would totally love that! (When Im not doing HW, of course) Im also sorry that I couldnt help with the other things! I cant do it either! xD People always have to help me! 01:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I like Kittehs. :P Yah, I'm just doin school stuff, I'm in band, so I have to practice a bunch, and I'm rooting for the YANKEES to beat those dumb Tigers! And I'm too lazy to change back from MsBulma's bold text. Never figured out why she does it. :P 01:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) @ Jimmy WHY I DO IT? Because no one else does it and its easier to read! And it grabs attention, thats why :P WHY U NO ASK EARLIER? 01:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ice, get your ass to chatngo :P 01:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat and I will tell you there some stuff! 21:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ice sorry, but my parent wont let me on PM past 12:30! Because I told them about our friend the guitarist! xD Anyway, I'll see you on chat tommorow! :D (LOL BTW I did another one of those 2 hour sleep things xD) *GETS CAFFINE* 05:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I asked her after I asked you. Then I remembered NG and I promised eahc other we wouldnt give up on our fan-fics because neither of us have finished one. 06:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol I didn't tell them EVERYTHING! (what a creepy conversation that would be xD) College dude voice: WOOO HOOO ALL NIGHTER BABY!!! xD 06:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wouldnt know, Im far far FAR away from any of your endings xD 06:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HAHA WOW!! You respond really fast! xD Oh BTW awesome archive picture!! :D :D :D 06:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha its ok, kinda nice how fast you respond! Oh, and I look forward to all of them! :) 06:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Im glad you ran xD!!!!!! 06:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah EVENTUALLY!!! xD Im just glad I really really like your fan-fiction!!! xD Holy crud, if I didnt this would be toture xD. THANKS GOODNESS YOURE SO AWESOME ICE! :P AND YOUR STORIES!!! :D 06:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) We all know Ai loves Retzu! :P xD!!! Yeah, Hyo has been loved more and more every time he calmy drags Retzus ass across the room with awesome powers! xD 06:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I can imagine!!! :D She better do something awesome, I mean it's Hyo we're talking about here! :D Also yeah Retzu likes Ai too! :3 Oc buddies :P 06:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha IDK?! Idk if you got to the part with Ellana yet, but he really likes her right now! :P She's like Ai though, to badass to admit she gives a crud about him xD 06:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! She's not really like Ai though, well kinda?! haha you'll see! Theyre both special xD 06:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! Retzu: ummmm, I mean, i m-m-meant Super Special Awesome fantastic!!!! :D Oh, and sorry but now I have to get some sleep, It's 2:30 AM xD FAIL College guy: I couldnt do it maaaaaaaan zzzzzzzzzz Goodnight! <3 :D 06:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi IMC. I really like your new talk archive pic. Anyway, how are you doing? Could you check out this story I made? It's probably the one I have put the most effort in, and it's not getting much attention. Thanks! Will you ever make a story? The Invasion of Rishk, Cabba's Tale Begins! This story is part of Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. 22:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I plan to update Uprising Part 2 soon, I might as well have AT LEAST one finished fan fiction. I know only you and Nimbus are following it, but you two are awesome, so it is worth it. :D 22:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I will update Uprising tommorow. I'm looking forward to this story you've got! :D 22:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, the Saiyans will be more fleshed out later on. Glad you like it so far, any interesting bits? I am still really looking forward to your story! 22:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I can wait. :D If you want to, I'll just go on private chat or something. 22:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to tell me tommorow, I need to go to bed soon. 22:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bye! :D 22:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, can't sleep. XD 23:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. 23:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? SB wants to talk to you on chatango. 23:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi I would like it if you helped me out by adding pages I will give you the link http://supremedragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_dragonballz_Wiki peace out (holds out 2 fingers) Lol, are we winning for longest wiki couple together (RANDOM) Thats kind of cool if we are! :P 14:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! =D Pffft is Chi-Chi even here anymore?! WE're totally winning! xD any way....HIGHSCHOOL?!?! 14:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, I knew you were really smart, but I didnt think we'd be in the same grade! xD any way (again) ................... 2ND BEST, WE ARE #1!!! XP 15:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha whatever, our marriage was based of friendship not stupid "stuff" XD We didnt even need to give stuff to get married! :P but just in case we do...*BUYS ICE car, jewelry, gold, stuff!* :P IMO we are #1 ;D 15:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I don't need anything, but I hope school will go well for you!! *tosses a senzu* :P 15:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll see ya there!!! see ya l8r! CONGRATS ON 1000 EDITS BTW!! :P 15:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Im not depressed I'm fine, Im just done with the wiki for a while, BUT I wont forget my wiki wife, so I'll spent ALL DAY IF THATS WHAT IT TAKES to make a new e-mail address! :P 13:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I tried my @$$ off to get the old one working for your information XP! Anyway yeah, it might take a while though! I'll definitely find a way to get it to you though. 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC)